Innocence
by Aria Veritro
Summary: What if single Tsuruko visits Hinata-Sou early like the time the girls put Keitaro in Mutsumi trial? After she defend him, she decide to "nurse" him back to health.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina.**

**Special great thanks to Shigur3 for beta-reading this fic.**

Tsuruko Aoyama finally decided to visit her little sister. She had learned from Motoko that Granny Hina had changed the management of the Hinata Dorms and that her grandson, Keitaro Urashima, was charged. According to her, it was an immeasurable mistake to have a man become landlord over the all girls dormitory.

Unlike her sister with her hatred toward all men, Tsuruko trusted the old woman's decision and judgment. She hoped that the time Motoko spent at the Hinata-Sou with the new landlord would dissolve her distrust towards the opposite sex. She watched her bird, Shippu fly past her. As she walked up the long stone stairs, for reasons unknown, she felt a slight chill in atmosphere.

The bizarre cold feeling got stronger when she got to the entrance of the dorm, "Hello... is anyone there?"

No one answered. It was quiet as she walked in. She looked down by the doorway; there were shoes by the step, indicating that there were people home. She frowned. 'Maybe no one heard me.' She took off her shoes and entered the living room. "Hello, is anyone there?"

Once again, no response was heard.

"Motoko, it is Tsuruko. Where are you?" Just then, Shippu landed on her shoulder. "Have you seen Motoko during your flight?"

Shippu just chirped.

She walked around until she thought she heard the faint sound of voices. She followed the voices. She recognized one of them.

"Motoko?" Her eyes widened as her little sister's voice sounded angry. She grasped onto her sword, just in case she had to back up her sister.

As she followed the voices, she noticed such negative emotions in them. 'What is going on here?'

"That room leads to the hot-springs."

As she opened the door, someone left in rush. Whoever it was, sobbing uncontrollably. The last words that Tsuruko heard from the runaway stranger were:

"Sempai, how could you?" Another person ran after her.

"Shinobu, wait up!"

"What is going on here?" She rushed in to find answers. To her horror, she watched as her sister and her dorm-mates got the poor man, which she assumed was Grandma Hina's grandson, and tied him up. Judging by the looks of things, they were interrogating him. What made her enraged was that the hearing for the young man was one-sided. He tried to yell out that he was innocent but no one wanted to hear his side of the story. All they were concerned about was what punishment fit the supposed crime. Her hand clenched her sword so tightly that you could see white on her knuckles. 'I thought I taught Motoko better than this,' she had seen enough. "Shippu, please leave here. I will call you when this is over."

The elegant bird nodded and flew off.

_

"I object to the whole trial!" The voice was so full of venom that it sent chills down their spines. Everybody paused and turned to see the newcomer. Motoko's face turned pale as she recognized the voice.

"Aneue, is that you?" The female sword-wielder called out, trying her best to keep fear away from her voice.

"Motoko, do you know that person?" Naru whispered.

Kitsune was just amazed at how elegant Tsuruko looked. 'She's like an older version of Motoko.' "Is she related to you?"

"She's my sister, Tsuruko. But why is she here?" The young Aoyama's tone of voice sort of quaked as she watched her sister walk past her.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Motoko," Tsuruko approached towards the rope-bound Keitaro. The man was battered and bruised. His eyes were full of fear and sadness. As she grabbed her sword to set him free, she saw his face turn pale when he saw the blade. Quickly, his eyes shut and he curled up into a ball. He didn't know who she was, but the blade in her hand told him to duck and cover.

The heiress was shocked at his reaction. She touched the young man's shoulder. "Don't worry, Manager. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Excuse me but that idiotic scum's crime is raping one of our dear friends. He needs to be taught a lesson," Naru spoke up.

"Are you sure?" Tsuruko said calmly.

"Yes, there is plenty of evidence to prove it," The brunette's voice grew more confident.

"It's true, Aneue," Motoko pointed her sword at Keitaro. "He was seen with a naked girl who's our dear friend on his bed."

"It wasn't a pretty sight for them to see," Kitsune added.

Tsuruko shook her head in shame, "Motoko, did you examine all the evidence?"

Taken aback by the question, she looked at Keitaro then back to her friends.

The older Aoyama turned to Naru and Kitsune, "How about you two? How do you really know that he stole her chastity?"

"Of course, we have proof," Naru stated.

"What is going on here?" Another new voice spoke up.

Everyone turned to see the smoking Urashima walking towards them.

"Haruka, what are you doing here?" Kitsune asked.

"Mutsumi has horrible sleeping habits," Haruka stated, "I just wanted to see if she had slept well and you guys are okay. Plus I just saw Shinobu crying. I went to see if she was alright. She couldn't give me a straight answer and I couldn't talk to Su because she was too focused on her invention."

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine," Mutsumi walked towards her. She looked at her friends. "My test's positive."

Haruka raised her eyebrow, "What?"

"Whoa!" Kitsune stated while Naru cursed out.

"How's that for proof?" Motoko blurted. She was pointing at the injured man. "He's scum of the earth."

"Silence!" Tsuruko stared at Mutsumi. "Excuse me, what do you mean when you say that your test is positive?"

"Oh, that. I passed my math test with flying colors." The watermelon-obsessed girl smiled. "I thought my friends would be glad to hear that."

"I see!" The eldest sword-mistress yelled.

The three female tenants blushed as they realized they misunderstood what they had heard a few minutes ago.

"Could someone please tell me what's going on here?" Haruka demanded. "Who are you?"

"I'm Tsuruko Aoyama. I'm here to visit my sister, Motoko," She looked at the poor man. "All I know is that these people think he violated her last night," She pointed at Mutsumi.

"I see," Haruka spat. She felt her anger grow. 'How little do they think of him?' "But I thought Mutsumi was sleeping in Naru's room last night."

"Haruka, she was gone when I woke up. I saw the hole in my floor open. When I looked through the hole, there she was naked and sleeping next to him," Naru's voice chilled as she spoke the word 'him.'

"So that's what happened," Mutsumi's eyes widened in surprise but she frowned. "But why did my bathrobe rip?"

"Your robe ripped?" Kitsune asked.

Haruka held up her hand, "Let me stop you there!" She pointed at the bespectacled girl. "You have a hole in the floor that you used to talk to Granny Hina through, when she lived here. Like I said before, Mutsumi has horrible sleeping habits. You would know that if you actually did some investigation instead of pulling this stunt."

"Oh, I got it! I must have slept-walked towards the hole and fell," Mutsumi exclaimed.

"So instead of asking questions, you three jump to conclusions that he raped Mutsumi. Not only that, you got poor Shinobu thinking that he really did it," Haruka's eyes blazed in anger as she cracked her knuckles. "Mutsumi, can you watch the tea-shop while I'm away?"

Mutsumi nodded and walked away.

"You three, we need to talk! NOW!!" Haruka growled.

Tsuruko watched Motoko and her friends walk away with Haruka. She didn't like the idea that her sister got in trouble but she did deserve it. How could she use her sword skills against an unarmed innocent man without any proof?

She untied the young man, "Come on, can you show me your room?"

He simply nodded. The walk towards his room was quiet.

Tsuruko studied the landlord's room when they entered. There it was, a shred of bathrobe hanging on a nail. Her eyes moved towards the other occupant of the room. She was amazed that Keitaro's scars were healing right before her eyes but... the emotional ones were still there.

Something about him made her want to heal him. "I don't know how you can stand being here with my sister's unjust punishment," She kissed him on one cheek then the other.

He blushed as he never thought someone like her would do something like that.

She smiled at his reaction. "Let me give me something that you do deserve," She tilted his face up and kissed him.

Keitaro's eyes widened. 'Her lips are so soft.' He appreciated the kiss but surely, someone else deserved this kiss more than him.

She smiled. She knew what he was thinking of. "I do not hand out a kiss that easily and especially not to someone that I just met," She looked deep into his eyes. He was hurt emotionally. "So close your eyes and relax. Please take off your shirt."

He nodded as he did what she told him. Firstly, she went behind him and gave him a simple hug. 'So this is how a woman's comfortable touch feels like.' He savored the embrace that she gave him. It was pure and simple. Her hands went around his shoulder to give him a tender massage. "Just relax."

'His skin looks a little bruised.' She smirked as she kissed around his neck. She moved around but her mouth never left his body. She kissed and licked until her lips met his chest.

He feels himself become aroused by her teasing and sucking on his nipple. He prayed that she didn't notice the bulge in his pants. It was hardening even more as she gave her attention to the other nipple.

Her left leg playfully bumped into his bulge. "Oh my! We have to fix this," As she knelt down, her face nuzzled around his crotch. "We can't have this in the way," She unbuttoned his pants. Before he knew it, the only clothing that he wore was his boxers. He blushed while she slowly pulled down his boxers.

She licked her lips.

Her tongue glided over his groin a couple of times. She tried to ignore the little voices in her head telling her to do him. As she gently sucked on his cock, she was getting turned-on even more. 'I'll do it.' She circled her tongue around the tip of his cock. 'Heck, I need it!' Finally she decided to listen to them. "Keitaro, take me now!"

"What?" His eyes widened with surprise, "Are you sure?"

Tsuruko stripped in front of the male landlord. "What do you think?" She stood naked with her back against the wall and her legs spread out. "Well, I'm waiting."

His mind was numbed with shock. He stood up to where the beautiful naked virgin was waiting for him. "I can't believe I'm doing this," He licked his lips as he gently penetrated into her. He paused when she winced.

"Don't worry about it. Please continue on," She whispered.

"Okay," He went even more slowly.

"Here we go," Keitaro smiled as she held him. He started to thrust, slowly. Pain had quickly turned into pleasure. Maybe he had read too many pornographic magazines or something but Tsuruko seemed to enjoy it too much. Keitaro was pounding into her and hitting all the right spots. Tsuruko bit her lips to prevent screaming out but it was so good.

'She's so light.' He noticed as he hoisted her up to get a better angle.

'He's stronger than anyone thinks.' She wrapped her legs around his waist. She nearly pierced the skin of her lips when she felt his hands on her ass cheeks, fondling them. She wanted to yell out to go faster but she was too afraid to alert her sister and her friends. The last thing she wanted was Motoko breaking up her `healing time` with Keitaro. As if he could read her mind, Keitaro went a bit faster with his thrusting. He leant his head towards her chest, his mouth glided across her neck and up to her ear. His tongue lapped her sensitive lobe. She gasped. 'Keitaro is too good, both for the dorm and in bed.'

His lips were moving again, from her ear to her mouth. Her lips were drawn toward his. When their lips met, she held him tighter. She instinctively snaked her tongue into his mouth and Keitaro groaned as he felt her tongue wiggle against his. After moments of deep kisses, he moved his lips to kiss the side of her face.

The way that he was pleasuring her made her forget that she supposed to be quiet. "Keitaro, more!!!"

They didn't hear the door slide open.

"URASHIMA, YOU VILE PERVERT!!!"

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME, YOU ASSHOLE?"

Naru and Motoko entered his room, ready to punish the landlord.

Tsuruko unlatched her legs and set them on the floor. Keitaro was still stunned at his friends bursting in. He fell backwards. As his ass landed on the floor, he ejected.

'Damn it, he came already.' Tsuruko felt his semen on her legs. She grabbed her sword and faced her two unwanted intruders who were about to punish the poor man for something that she allowed him to do. "STOP! What are you doing here?"

"He just raped you, Aneue!!! He should be dead for stealing your chastity."

"How could you? You, fucking scum!!!" Naru cried with her tears falling.

She sighed. 'Both girls need to grow-up!' "We're both responsible adults. I have given my full permission to give up my own virginity to him, it is not yours to judge or decide. Now get out!"

"But Aneue..."

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!!" She threw her sword at them.

The young sword-woman paled as her sister's blade landed near her foot, "Naru-sempai, we have to go."

The auburn-haired girl nodded in fear. As they left, Naru slammed the door.

Tsuruko was furious. He had a climax and she didn't. All because Motoko and her friends had to burst in. "That sister of mine!!! She needs to learn how to knock!" She turned to her fallen friend. "Are you okay?"

Keitaro stared at her. 'She didn't blame me at all.' He wondered as he saw her in a different light. Even when she was angry, she looked so beautiful. "I'm okay. Please close your eyes."

Tsuruko looked puzzled but she knew that she could trust him. When she shut her eye lids, he smiled.

'Why not? She had given me pleasure.' He went on his knees. She was already wet and her lower body was covered with his cum. He wiped his mess off of her legs. He stared at her moist privates. 'She smells so good.'

She yelped as she felt his face nuzzle into her lower regions. She felt that he was kissing around her legs and in-between. Treating her nether lips like her own mouth, he kissed them. He lapped at her outer lips before he snaked his tongue into her moist warm folds before his lips sealed around her clitoris. He happily savored her juices. 'She tastes so delicious. I gotta have more.' He flicked his tongue into her more.

"Keitaro, faster!" She didn't care if anyone heard. She had masturbated before but she never felt such self-ecstasy like this. His tongue was giving her such pleasure. As she felt his hands fondling her ass, it was too much. "Keitaro!" She practically yelled at the top of her lungs as she reached her limit. She felt the landlord licking her private area clean, but her legs, numbed with pure pleasure, gave up as she landed on her ass.

He was surprised. "I didn't finish cleaning you up," He teased.

She looked at him. His face was covered with her juices. She had to giggle, he was so adorable that she leaned in and kissed him. She tasted herself as she slid her tongue into his mouth. He deepened the kiss as he could feel her stoking his cock.

'She's driving me crazy. I haven't felt like this before,' He wrestled her tongue with his own. 'Not even for Naru."

She pulled apart for awhile but her hands still petted his semi-hard member. She stared at him. "Let's finished what we started."

He blushed and simply nodded.

She lay on his floor with her legs spread out. She was getting turned on by the fact he was going to enter into her again but this time, her sister and her friends wouldn't interrupt them again. She groaned as he entered into her again. She felt his shaft harden inside her. He began to thrust into her again but this time, at a faster pace while his hand fondled one of her breasts.

As they continued on with their erotic dance, he whispered something into her ear. Tsuruko's eyes widened in shock. "Are you sure?"

Keitaro simply nodded. "I don't regret it at all."

She was stunned but then smiled lustfully. "I respect your wishes," She kissed him dearly. As he quickened his pace, she once again yelled his name. For awhile, they continued on at that pace. "Keitaro, I'm going to..."

"So am I," Keitaro admitted. As they finally climaxed, he fell onto his side. She lay next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "That was great," He whispered.

She nodded as soon both her and new-found lover was passed out from exhaustion.

-

The next day, Tsuruko and Keitaro woke up in each other's arms, with their legs intertwined with each other. Even though they had no blanket covering over them, they were quite content with their own body heat.

"Keitaro, are you serious about what you said before?" She asked.

"Yes, I am," He smiled.

Tsuruko leaned towards him and kissed him dearly. "We should tell the others about this."

He groaned, "It won't be easy."

"I'll protect you," She teased. Her feelings for this man were growing even more. For some reason, she needed to know more of him, other than he was great in bed. "Come on, we should get dressed soon. But first, do you have a bathtub this floor?"

He nodded as he led her to his private bathroom. She had to insist that he joined her because she needed help scrubbing her back and it would save them time. The bathing process took quite awhile, it didn't help that they had to fondle, lick and kiss each other to get themselves 'fully' clean. Finally, they got themselves refreshed and dressed and they headed towards the stairs.

Before they headed downstairs, Tsuruko kissed him, "It's for luck."

"Thank you, Tsuruko," He smiled as they walked down. As Keitaro predicted, there was Naru and Motoko stood in the living room with anger blazing in their eyes while Shinobu sniffled silently. Haruka stood next to Naru. She didn't want her cousin slapped by Naru and her blind jealous behavior. Usually, she stood out of her cousin's affairs but what they did to Keitaro yesterday gave her another opinion of them.

"I can't believe you had sex with someone else in the house while Su and Shinobu were here," Naru spat out.

"Aneue, our landlord is a weak man. Surely, you could pick better man than him," Motoko sneered.

Tsuruko just ignored her sister's tone of voice, "Motoko, he isn't weak where it counts."

Keitaro blushed at her remark.

All the female tenants' eyes widened in shock, except for Kitsune and Su. The drunken tenant had an amused look on her face and the youngest one was curious about what Tsuruko meant.

Mutsumi just smiled.

Haruka shook her head. 'I didn't need to know that.' "It's none of your business if he had sex here. He can make his own decisions, not just yours. But I do wish you were a little quieter so the younger girls wouldn't hear."

Both Keitaro and Tsuruko blushed.

"Based on previous history that he survived the attacks you delivered that you thought he deserved, did it ever occur to you how he healed himself so instantly?"

Motoko's eyes widened but then looked ashamed, "No, Aneue."

She shook her head. She whispered to her lover's ear. "Please excuse us for one second."

Keitaro smiled at her, "Of course, go ahead."

"Thank you," Tsuruko gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Naru was seething in jealousy. But she couldn't do anything with Haruka around. She was already in deep trouble with her for putting Keitaro into that trial and not giving him a chance to defend himself.

Tsuruko took Motoko to the kitchen. The mature sword-mistress sighed, "Just because I almost got married doesn't means it gives you a perfectly good excuse to hate all men. Do you know that you hurt our father's feelings before you left?"

"Our father? He didn't say anything about that."

"Of course not. He didn't say anything to you. He is a proud man, but he was there in the shadows when you declared that all men are perverted scum."

"Father heard it?" Motoko's eyes widened.

"Did it ever occur to you why he barely spoke to you? Everyone in our family knew you were his favorite one."

"No."

"Of course not, you are too stubborn to realize that," Tsuruko patted her on the shoulder. "I'm not lecturing you about how you feel about males. But I do have to ask this question. Do you have to punish our loved ones as well?"

Motoko became silent for awhile.

"Please think about it. For now, I believe that Keitaro has something important to say."

-

"Oh, you're back," Keitaro smiled. Tsuruko went to his side and held his hand. "I have an announcement to make. I'm taking a vacation. Yesterday, you guys opened my eyes. I need to improve myself and re-think my life."

Before the female tenants could open their mouths, Haruka glared at them. "I think that's a good idea. Don't worry about the dorm. Naru, Motoko and Kitsune have graciously volunteered to do your chores until you get back."

He didn't know why they would do that, but knowing Haruka, Keitaro just nodded. "I better start packing," He stood up and left the room with Tsuruko.

-

Keitaro had left with Tsuruko; hand in hand and his bag over his shoulder. As they were talking to each other, their eyes had nothing but love and admiration for each other. She whistled. Shippu flew toward its mistress and landed on her shoulder. "Keitaro, meet Shippu."

-

Haruka smiled and waved.

Mutsumi silently regretted not telling her feelings for her friend but she just wanted the best for him. Fighting her tears, she blew a kiss good-bye to them.

Kitsune was just amused. 'This has been a very interesting day.' She looked from teary-eyed Shinobu waving to quiet Motoko. 'It's amazing that we've been with him for almost two years. He got beaten on a daily basis yet still managed to keep us happy. None of us thought of his wellbeing.' A splash of remorse hit her. 'It takes an outsider to pop his cherry. I wonder how good he was to make her feel like that.'

'I wish I gave him a chance to explain himself,' Shinobu sighed in regret. As she waved to the happy couple, she looked at her older friends. 'I also wish that I could have told him how I felt about him, instead of running away.' She looked at Keitaro's happy face. 'But all I could do now is wish for his happiness.'

'That perverted jackass! How dare he hurt me like this?' Naru wanted to scream out but she knew she would only lash out in jealously. Slowly, she became depressed. 'Why couldn't I tell him about how I feel about him?'

Motoko, however, was deep in thought. The question that her sister asked her before had haunted her. She silently left everyone who was talking about the cleaning schedule. She headed towards the phone in the living room and dialed her home number.

"Hello?" A pleasant male voice answered.

"Father?"

"Oh, it's you, Motoko. I'll get your mother on the phone," He said automatically.

She bit her lip. 'How come I didn't realize this until now?' She took a deep breath and began to speak. "Father, I would like to talk to you. But first, I would like to apologize about what I said before I left for the dorm."

"Motoko... apology accepted."

She smiled as she started to make conversation with her father.

-

One year later...

All the tenants came downstairs to see Haruka and Mutsumi waiting for them by the living room.

"Oh good, everyone is here," Haruka stated. "I received a call from Keitaro this morning; he should be here with Tsuruko any minute."

"I'm here already," Keitaro approached with Tsuruko, hand in hand. His appearance had changed since last year. He was slightly more built with longer hair. "Before you say anything, I got some important news to tell you guys," He smiled sheepishly. "I'm engaged to Tsuruko," His arm draped over her shoulder.

Tsuruko blushed as she held her hand up. The engagement ring sparkled in the light.

"Yay! I got a new playmate!" Su jumped for joy.

There was an uncomfortable moment of silence with the rest. Some were shocked and heartbroken while the rest were amazed.

Haruka glared at the girls. "I can't speak for the quiet girls but... welcome to the family, Tsuruko," She said warmly.

"Thank you, Haruka," She blushed.

"Congratulations on your engagement, Kei," Mutsumi smiled as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Same goes for me," Kitsune said as she patted Keitaro on the back.

"I hope you can forgive me, sempai," Shinobu said as she could feel her tears falling out.

"Of course, I can always forgive you," He leaned in to give her a hug. He studied her as they pulled apart. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. They're tears of joy for your engagement," She smiled and silently added. 'They're also for sadness. I lost my chance.' She wiped her eyes. "I wish for your happiness."

"Thank you," He smiled as he turned to Naru. "I'm sorry about..."

"No, I'm sorry. I had moments with you and I'm regretting now not believing you," Naru sniffled as she embraced him. "You deserve this bliss, even though it's not with me."

He blushed, "I will."

It was down to one last person, the young sword-wielder. Motoko looked at her sister and her fiancé. 'I never saw her so content, even before she was previously engaged to the other man. I guess there is something to getting married after all.' She licked her dry lips.

Motoko smiled serenely, "Congratulations on your engagement, Aneue and Keitaro."


End file.
